Do You Believe in Magic
by missninacullen
Summary: What happens when Bella and her brother Emmett meet their old friends Alice & Edward Cullen? Alice introduces her boyfriend's sister Rosalie to the heartbreaker-Emmett... Is this the girl he could settle down with? Traditional couples, all human!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story ever, so don't expect anything incredible. Just wanted to try how it works out. It's something I though would be nice to write about and I will continue the story if you guys like it and want more... Please review so I will know if it is totally boring and shitty, or if it's worth continuing!  
**

**Oh, and none of this is mine. Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

BPOV

I pulled my hair down for the hundredth time tonight and then put it back up again. The frustration inside me was building unbearable. I had been struggling with my hair for the past two hours, and nothing tolerable had come out of it."Let's just face it, Bella, you are hopeless. Better just shave it all off", I muttered to myself, but not quietly enough. My big (literally, _big_) brother Emmett heard it and popped his head out of the bathroom, just to see me standing in the hallway with a comb in one hand and a can of hairspray in the other.

"Want some help with that?" He grinned and waved his hand with a shaver in it towards me, "I'm the hottest hairstylist in all Washington." I just rolled my eyes at him. Would he ever grow up, find a decent girl and move out? He was now 20 years old, with more experience on dumb-fucked bitches than Hugh Hefner himself had, and it looked like he was going to occupy the biggest room in the house for at least another twenty years. He probably still made mom wash his dirty underwear, and trust me, when I say _dirty,_ I mean it. "Ha, ha, Em. How about you just let me punch you in the face? I bet it would actually make you look better." "Stop it, Bella", our mom interrupted. She came out of her room, putting on a necklace, "you two still fight as if you were in kindergarten."

"Oh, but isn't Emmett?" I smiled sweetly. "Bella", mom gave me a warning look. I turned to look at her. She was 42 years old but looked ten years younger. I compared her shiny auburn locks with mine, and wondered if I was a changeling. My dark brown hair hung lifeless around my face, which was, in one word, _dull_. I wasn't even pretty, let alone beautiful. My mom was gorgeous, my father was handsome, and I guess even Emmett was good-looking since all the girls were drooling over him, but I? I was one of those girls whose pictures people see in the yearbook and think "who the heck is that, I've never seen her before". It's not that I am ugly, but I just don't stand out from the crowd in any way. I have this fairly long, slighty curly brown hair, brown eyes, rather pale skin from spending all days inside, reading books, and simple features. I don't have a great smile or a dazzling body. My nose is small and slightly pointed, my mouth is regular-sized, and my lips are bitten. I am slim, but not bones-and-skin. I blush easily and don't talk when I don't need to. I am just plain ordinary. Average. Boring, even. _Whereas my mom is the ultimate greek goddess with five million friends and my brother has a bunch of california hotties chasing him wherever he goes._

"Ready, everyone?" Charlie interrupted my thoughts. _Dad, not Charlie._ I was just so used to calling him Charlie, since we had lived separatedly for so long. My mom and dad had split up when Emmett and I were just kids, I hadn't even started school yet, and since then Charlie hadn't been around too much. He had always lived in Washington, and after the break-up mom, Em and I had moved down to Phoenix, Arizona where all of her family was. Surely we had seen Charlie during our mandatory summer visits, but that was about it. He never came to Phoenix and we never went to Forks unless we had to. And then, all of a sudden, for some weird, incomprehensible reason they had gotten back together almost a year ago, and the whole pack had moved back up to cold Washington. I didn't mind too much, there weren't any close friends of mine in Phoenix, and though I liked the warmth, the sun wasn't something I needed. I wasn't one to tan at the pool all day long, read _Seventeen_ and get pedicures. And Emmett was just thrilled to explore the new territory, so he came along. Never mind he should have been applying to colleges and all that, no, he was more interested in the lady-front. Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if he, once he made it to college, were to major in women's studies.

"Yes, I'm just going to get my shoes", mom giggled and gave dad a peck. They had been like that the whole year. I have absolutely no idea what had gotten into them. "What, we're leaving? Like, now?" I asked, a little upset. Yes, I was dressed. Yes, I had put some makeup on. But no, I was _not_ ready. My hair looked like a brood of mice had just spent a night there. "Bells, I told you guys we should be on the road by four. We're already running late." "Fuckety fuck", I hissed under my breath and started combing my hair like a madman. The attempt was condemned to fail. I gave up, my hair would never look good. Not if a magician worked on it. "Bella, your hair is just fine", mom assured. I doubted her. But oh well, who would be looking at me anyways? No one ever paid me attention, and I wasn't in any need of that, either. I would be there as their daughter, go through the mandatory "Hello, I'm Bella Swan" -greetings and then stand in a corner for the rest of the night, lost in my thoughts. That was my preferred way to spend a night like this.

EmPOV

I checked the time from my phone. 4:30. We were on our way to a wedding, some colleague of Charlie's. The only reason I promised to go along was because of the bridesmaids, and the guests. That was before mom told me who this colleague was. Apparently he was this post-middle-aged dude named Harry-something, who was getting married for the fourth time. I could only hope he liked younger women, or the night would be damned. I didn't even want to imagine the worst-case scenario... Bella and I sipping coca-cola in a corner, watching some grannies waltzing around with their balding husbands. So much for the hot bridesmaids. Well, I still had hope... Maybe this Harry was old, but if he also was filthy rich, there was always the chance for a twenty-something bride with the face and body of and angel. _And the even-better friends, free to rock, roll and have a great time._

"Mom", Bella asked from next to me, "who's Harry marrying? Do we know her?" God bless Bella. She could be damn annoying at times, but she had just helped me a great deal by asking this question. I turned to look at mom, too. "Haven't I told you? Emmett, you remember Edward Cullen, you used to play football together as kids? And Bella, you were friends with his sister, Alice. So, Harry is marrying their aunt, Esme's older sister Amelia." I groaned quietly. So this _was_ going to be a granny-wedding. I would be sipping coke with Bella, watching the waltz... Instead of having a beer at my friend James' party with a hot girl or two by my side. _Score, Emmett. This is just perfect._

"Oh, Alice..." Bella said, her face lightened up. "She was always so nice. But I haven't seen her in so many years, not since the time I visited here and it was her birthday..." "She is a nice girl. And her brother Edward is quite the charmer", mom laughed. _Great,_ I thought,_ a giggly friend of Bella's and her geeky mom-charmer brother. Good times._ "You do remember Edward, don't you, Emmett? You used to be such good friends", she continued. I raised one eyebrow at her. "Mom, that was first grade." "Well, it will be good to see them again. It's been years since I talked to Esme. Charlie, have you had any contact at all with Carlisle?" She asked, referring to Edward and Alice's parents, dr. and mrs. Cullen. "Once in a while", Charlie replied, "but not in a few months. You know him and Billy aren't the greatest friends." Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, has some strange problems, one of them being Carlisle Cullen and his family, god knows why.

"I take it Billy isn't coming tonight?" Mom asked. "No... They have some other stuff going on, though Harry invited them too", Charlie assured. I personally had never liked Billy that much. He was Indian, or Native American, like we're supposed to say these days, and in my opinion, crazy. And his kid, Jacob, was a pain in the ass. "Good", Bella whispered. For once she agreed with me. She had always been really good friends with Jake, but lately he had been a little too interested in her, if you ask me. I was glad she didn't seem to like it, either, though Charlie constantly hoped for some sort of love affair to take place with those two. I wouldn't want that little dipshit groping my sister. Some dignity, please. I'd rather even that slimy Mike Newton be with her than Jacob Black. Okay, to be honest, I'd rather none of those overeager virgin boys be with her. I knew what they had in mind, damn, hadn't I been there too at some point? Well, if I had a say to that, they wouldn't be experiencing any of that stuff with my sister... I'm sure that blonde friend of Bella's, Jessica, would be more than happy to please the Newton kid. And Jake would just have to find someone else, or I'd beat him to the ground. Ha, being big and buff surely had its advantages. I laughed out loud and Bella turned to look at me. "Mental", she established. I laughed even harder, imagining me fighting with Jacob, the actual fight lasting only a few seconds, followed by him lying on the floor, unconscious. "If you only knew, sis."

BPOV

Emmett was still quietly chuckling next to me after breaking into a hysterical laughter a few minutes earlier, and I was just trailing away in my thoughts. Emmett was crazy, and I doubt I could ever learn to truly understand him. I have never been in love, and neither has Emmett. For me it means that I have yet to experience my first physical encounter with a boy. For Emmett it means having fun without any commitments, and with as many partners as possible. I couldn't even imagine doing something with a boy I did not have feelings for, but apparently there were girls who could – _lots_ of girls who could. Every friday night there was a different pair of heels outside the door, and a different jacket hanging from the coat rack. _Well, if that's what makes him happy…_

"How far away is it?" He broke through my thoughts. "Is what?" I asked, confused. "The place where the wedding is being held, blonde." _You could divide my IQ by five and it would still be more than any of your little friends'._ "Not far. Only ten more minutes, I think. Right, Charlie?" Mom gave him the answer. I wasn't exactly jumping of joy to go to this wedding, but since mom wanted us there as a family, and I didn't have any other plans for the night… And it would be nice to see Alice. Alice Cullen. She used to be my best friend when we were still kids. Mom and Alice's mother Esme were good friends, and they used do everything together, dragging us along. After mom and dad's break-up and the move to Phoenix I didn't see Alice very often, only on a rare occasion when I came to spend a week or two during the summer to Forks. We always had fun though, and she was one of the very few really good friends I have ever had. I think the last time I saw her was when we were around fourteen… So, four years ago, with me just having turned eighteen last month. It had been her birthday then…

_Flashback_

_"Have fun, kiddo", Charlie said goodbye as he dropped me off at the Cullens'. I swallowed hard. This was going to be interesting. I had never been very social, and I still wasn't, but Esme had invited me here and Charlie didn't want to let her down. Besides, Alice and I were friends, though we hadn't seen each other in almost two years. I took a step towards the front door, and another. What if they weren't any nice? What if all Alice's friends were these obnoxious, arrogant, bitchy girls that Phoenix was full of? I would have to endure it for a few hours until Charlie would come and pick me up. I took one step closer, and the door was opened with an excited, high-pitched scream. "Bella!" The next thing I knew, someone's arms were around me and I was wrapped in a tight hug. She let go of me, took a step back and then smiled. "You have grown taller than me!" Alice stated, still looking at me. "But other than that, you haven't changed at all. I missed you so much, Bella." Then she took my hand in hers and led me inside their luxurous house. Gee, I always knew Carlisle was a doctor and good at that, but this house…It was just incredible. I didn't have time to examine it more closely, because the next thing I knew, we were standing in a kitchen, and I saw Esme pulling something out of the oven. She turned to me and smiled widely. "Bella, how nice of you to come today, it's been such a long time since we saw you. Come here, honey", and with that she pulled me into a hug. I was almost in tears. They were so nice to me, it seemed like they actually had missed me. I had totally forgotten what it felt like to have real friends. "So, where are your other friends?" I asked Alice, though I wasn't at all eager to meet them. I felt like Alice and I had so much to talk about, and with others being there it would be impossible to spend time gossiping with her. "Oh…I hope you don't mind, but I told everyone else I got sick." She looked guilty. I stared at her, incredulously. "You WHAT?" "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just so excited to see you, and I didn't want anyone else to be here. I thought we could just have a fun night together like we used to when we were younger…" She smiled at me apologetically and my disbelieving little smile turned into a huge grin. "Alice Cullen, you are the best friend any girl could have!" This time it was me hugging her, and she giggled. "I have so much to tell you, I can't wait for you to hear about…"_

_End_

We had spent the whole night together, laughing and talking and sharing secrets. It felt like we had never been apart, and when Charlie came to pick me up, it was too soon. He had let me spend the night there and we had stayed awake the whole night… The very next day I had had to leave to go back to Phoenix, and though we had promised to stay in touch, swore to visit each other all the time… Well, time goes by fast, and after a few hasty e-mails we hadn't really had any contact at all. I had skipped my next summer's mandatory Charlie visit due to him being so busy at work (Charlie is the chief of police here in Forks), and after that I didn't even think about letting Alice know I was in town… It had only been two years, but it felt like forever and at sixteen, I thought I would not have much in common with a girl I had been friends with so long time ago. Now I was excited to see her. Even if she were totally different, it would be nice to see how she had turned out. And Esme, it would be good to see her too. To me, she had always been more like a big sister than a mom of Alice's. I hadn't seen Carlisle or Edward the last time I was there, and from what I remembered from the times I was younger, Carlisle had always been nice to us girls, but he had spent a lot of time at the hospital, so I never really got to know him that well. And as for Edward, he had always been the annoying older brother, just a tad nicer than Emmett. They had been friends, too, with their favorite hobby being "let's-make-the-little-girls-cry". It had been a very succesful hobby, featuring many ugly faces and a few scary stories. I laughed at the memories that had once made me cry.

"Here we are", said Charlie cheerfully as he parked the car on the side of the road. The wedding was held at some rented country club, and there were quite many guests, judging from the amount of cars parked around. "Let's go then", mom hopped out of the front seat and I quickly followed her example. Emmett was already outside waiting for us, and I have to admit, he looked decent in his good clothes. Handsome, even. We started walking towards the entrance, mom and dad hand in hand, Emmett and I alongside each other, not saying a word. It didn't feel uncomfortable; we just weren't big fans of pointless chit-chat. Mom broke the silence, excited, "Bella, Em, the Cullens are right there, by the stairs. Let's go say hi to them. Esme!" She waved and dragged Charlie after her. We followed them, Emmett and I, and I put an awkward smile on my face. When we got closer, I saw Alice there. She looked the same as before, ever so beautiful, except for her black hair, which was now shorter. She saw me too, and smiled, delighted. When we got to them, she came to me and gave me a hug. "Bella, you look amazing", was the first thing she said. I doubted her honesty, knowing I looked like a character from the Muppets. Next to her was standing a young man, approximately Emmett's age, and if I could describe him with just one word, _gorgeous._ "Um, thanks…" I muttered, "You look really great too, Alice." Alice turned to the guy, took him by the hand and then turned back to look at me again, "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend Bella, who I've told you about." I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "_The_ Jasper?" I mouthed at her. She nodded enthusiastically. _Wow._ Four years ago her biggest news had been about a boy, Jasper, who she had just met at a football game. She had fallen hard for him then, and couldn't stop talking about him. And here they were, four years later, and looked like they were meant to be. "His sister, Rosalie, should be here somewhere too", Alice continued. I gave her a quick smile and turned my head slightly to the right. Something had caught my attention. Laughter. There was the most attractive guy I had ever seen, laughing and joking with Carlisle and Charlie. And as if he had sensed me looking at him, he raised his head and flashed me a crooked smile…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So I just couldn't wait to write more, whether you people liked the first chapter or not… Haha**

**This will get more into the story, whereas the first chapter just kinda told about their family and the past. I hope this doesnt bore you to death, and please review! :)**

**And thank you, Stephenie Meyer, for letting me play with your amazing characters**

BPOV

I just stared at him, I couldn't help myself. I heard Alice babbling about something behind me, but couldn't concentrate on it. The only thing I saw was this divine creature. He was tall and muscular, not as big as Emmett, though. His eyes were piercing green and smile absolutely breathtaking. I looked at his messy, bronze-colored hair, a little overgrown… Even that looked terrific. There was something about this guy, that I couldn't decipher, and I simply couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked at me nearly as intensely, but it felt neither awkward nor distracting. Then he said something to Carlisle and Charlie, excusing himself from their company, and the next thing I knew, he was walking towards me. I bit my lip nervously and tried desperately to find something else to do than stare at him like he was an apocalypse or something. _He probably thinks I'm a complete freakshow. _I succeeded in looking away right as he was about to approach me. I now looked at Emmett, who was saying something to Alice and Jasper, but I didn't catch what it was.

"Hi", I heard a low, soft voice beside me. I gasped loudly, and regretted my reaction instantly. I slowly turned my head, just to face the most handsome young man I had ever seen. He continued before I had the chance to answer, "I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. You must be Bella?" I just stared at him, my eyes double the size they would normally be. I stammered with my words. "Y-yes, hi. So, Edward, huh? It's – it's been a while…" I tried to smile, but it probably turned out to be a horrible grimace. I felt my legs trembling and heart beating faster than was healthy. I was on the brink of a serious heart attack. And I probably sounded like a complete idiot, too. Hello, Edward Cullen, and goodbye. He would never grant me another look, let alone the astounding smile.

"Surely has… It's good seeing you again, though", Edward smirked and it took all of my self-control not to faint right then and there, "you ready for a few hours of pure torture?" I couldn't help but break into laughter. Torture, indeed. It would be excruciating, trying to keep my eyes away from him. "Not a big fan of weddings?" I guessed. He looked thoughtful for a while and nodded then. "The last wedding I attended to, I had to waltz and tango around with ten different aunts of some sort, average age being 50, for nearly three hours. So yes, I might say weddings are not my favorite occasions." I smiled at the thought of him dancing with old, chubby, red-faced ladies. I wouldn't mind him dancing with _me_, though, except for the fact that my dancing skills were no less than non-existent. I was frantically trying to figure out something to say, when Alice came to my avail. "You guys, we should go. Rose called me, she is holding some seats for us out there, so we don't have to stand through the whole ceremony." I looked at Edward, who offered me his arm. I took the chance, more than eager to get to touch him. "So, what are we waiting for?" He led me to the left after Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Our parents were nowhere in sight, so I figured they must have already gone to find seats for themselves. The wedding ceremony was supposed to begin in 10 minutes.

As we approached the seats, I saw someone waving vigorously at us. "There's Rose, let's go guys", Alice counseled and started walking towards the girl. As we got closer, I saw her more accurately, and I guess so did Emmett. The look on his face was priceless, as he gaped at the girl in awe. _Never seen him this affected by a girl before._ The girl, Rosalie, noticed him too, and granted him a flirtatious smile. _Ha, ha,_ _Emmett will never recover of that. _"Wake up, Em, stroll on", I punched him in the back slightly. Edward suppressed a smile right next to me, and it took all my power not to burst into roaring laughter. Emmett was awakened, shaked his head slightly and continued to follow after Alice and Jasper. I hid my face behind Edward and giggled as silently as I could. "That's normal, don't worry", Edward assured me, "Rose tends to cause that kind of reactions. Emmett is no exception." I could well understand that. If I said Jasper was gorgeous, there were no words to describe his twin sister. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with the face of an angel. She had a curvy figure, long and silky platinum blond hair and she looked like something from another world. There was just beauty radiating from her, and it seemed as though she made everyone around her look better, too. Her smile was warm and wide, absolutely stunning. And she only wore a simple baby-blue cotton dress, but it didn't look plain on her, it looked perfect. "You know, if I were a lesbian, I'd fall for her too", I found myself opening up to Edward, and he burst into laughter. "You're funny, Bella", he claimed, and I blushed fiercely. He was still laughing as we got to the seats Rose had held for us. I was embarrassed. _Good job, Bella, making yourself the courtfool. _We sat down, me seated between Alice and Edward, and I was suddenly aware of his presence again. He was so close, and he smelled so good; if I could just inch a bit closer… _Stop it, Bella! No need to make a bigger fool of yourself._ Next to Alice was Jasper, and on Edward's other side there were Rosalie and Emmett, who for once looked like he didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

I loved Rosalie for it, for making Emmett so abashed. He deserved it. Edward looked at me, amused, "Emmett seems to be slightly distracted by her presence", and we both broke into hysterical laughter.

EmPOV

Holy. Fuck.

_Breathe, Emmett, relax, act cool._

Five minutes ago, I had been bored to death, listening to Alice chat about something that had happened to her two days ago, watching her and that Jasper guy all clingy. He seemed like an okay fella, sure, but I wasn't one to befriend with people I had just met. Bella was no companion to me, as she clearly had her attention on something else, or some_one_ else. Oh, Edward Cullen, the mommy-charmer. I felt bad thinking that way about him, because, he too, seemed like a decent guy, but the truth was that I saw absolutely no way to relieve my boredom… No good-looking girls, no annoying blokes I could beat up… Ha ha, just kidding. And though Alice didn't look half-bad, she wasn't exactly my type of doll with the short, spiky hair and bubbly personality. Besides, she was Jasper's, and I had a strict rule about that. No taken girls for me. I liked to have fun, sure, but not at some other guy's expense. As we were walking to where the ceremony was supposed to take place, I found myself trying to figure out different ways to escape… That was, until I saw the girl.

She was waving at us about a hundred feet away, and I literally felt my heart stop. Fucking gay, yes, but that's how it felt. She wasn't hot and sexy, like I would usually say, she was just… Beautiful. Stunning. Fascinating. Absolutely perfect. _Fuck, I'm starting to sound like Bella._ As we got closer, I couldn't function anymore. My feet stopped working and I just stared at that girl with disbelief. She smiled at us, at _me,_ and I just wanted to run to her, grab her in my arms and flee. I didn't even realize I had stopped to a halt right then and there, until Bella punched me and told me to move. So I moved, only to keep staring at this wonderful creature. I felt like a complete jackass. She probably had a boyfriend, and even if she didn't, I had absolutely no idea how to get her attention. _Fuck that, Emmett, you've been with tons of girls, this one's no different._ Oh no, but she was. She looked like she had beauty, grace, and brains. That's rare these days, you know. Usually when you choose the looks, you can wave goodbye to the brains and say hello to the mind of Forrest Gump, but this angelic creature... She was like no other. I would have to play this one home. Act cool, be confident, and charm her so she would whisper my name in her mind every second of every day, for the next million years. Yes, that would be my plan.

I didn't want to seem like the overeager slimy Newton, so I stayed a few feet behind when the others got to her. Alice was clearly the only link between us an her, so she decided to take care of the introductions. "Loves, this is Rosalie Hale, Jazz's sister. Rose, this is Bella Swan", Bella had nodded at her, clearly taken aback by her beauty, "and this is her brother Emmett." I was so mesmerized, all I could do was nod, too, or else I would've done something ridiculous. Probably recited fucking Shakespeare or something. _"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Fucking charming._

"Emmett, why don't you come sit here?" Rosalie now asked me, and pointed to the chair next to hers. Damn it, even her voice was perfect. I had waited for something to be wrong with her, and I had been almost sure she would sound like a chipmunk. But then again, it was better this way. Chipmunks weren't really a turn-on, not to me at least. Well, I obeyed her like she were the sergeant and I were a mere private. _Yes, ma'am. What shall I do next? _She gave me the most appealing smile I have ever seen in my life, and I couldn't utter a word. I just went to sit next to her, trying to figure out something normal to say. _You have a nice dress. I love your eyes. You are the most gorgeous, amazing woman I have ever seen in my life. And you, Emmett Swan, are the most pathetic motherfucker ever walked on this earth. _Yea, I better just stay quiet. The mysterious man. Mister X. _King of the assholes._ She probably thought I was mentally unstable or something.

"So, Emmett Swan, what brings you here?" Rosalie turned to me, her blue eyes twinkling. Okay, my first chance. _Don't fuck it up, loser._ "My dad, Charlie, is a friend of Harry's... So we were dragged along, Bella and I." That was pretty smooth, to say myself. A decent response to her question. No struggling with words, no sweaty palms and shaking legs. Rosalie measured me, her head slightly tilted. I felt uncomfortable, like she was wondering whether or not I was good enough for her. "And your sister, Bella... She is going out with Edward?" Rosalie asked. I snorted. "Not that i know of." "And you, Emmett. Do _you _have a girlfriend?" _Well, that was straightforward. _"No. No bonds for this man." _What the fuck did I just say? 'No bonds for this man?' What-the-hell-was-wrong-with-me._ Besides sounding like a complete imbecile, I had just told this woman I was not one to settle down. Yeah, right. She could chain me anytime, no problem. Rosalie smiled wickedly at me. "We'll see about that, soldier", and with that she turned away from me, leaving me totally dumbstruck. _Fucking yeah, that girl's got some balls._

_BPOV_

The ceremony was over, everyone was getting ready to stand up and move. I was just sitting there, trying to steady my breath. My heart was thumping fast, and to the beat of it my mind was repeating just one word; Edward, Edward, Edward. _Pathetic, Bella. Get a life._ I had just been so preoccupied with Edward during the whole ceremony, my eyes stealing glances at him every few seconds or so, and my thoughts concerning him, and him only. He would probably get up in two seconds and run off, never looking back. He was likely to think of me as a crazy stalker, and I couldn't blame him. Or actually, I could. Did he have to be so good-looking and, on top of that, so freaking _nice_ to me? As if he had guessed my thoughts, Edward turned to face me and put on that heart-melting smile. "Ready, Bella?" I just nodded, and felt the familiar warmth creeping up to my face. Blushing, again. God damn it. _So, not only am I a stalking creep, I also look like a moldy tomato. Great, Bella. Fantastic move, one of the best._ Edward was still looking at me, with an incoherent expression on his face. Like he couldn't make up his mind about me. _He is probably trying to decide whether I resemble a raw cherry instead of the tomato. _

As we made our way towards the entrance of the hall where the reception was to be held, I couldn't help but notice Emmett walking alongside Rosalie, with a stupid smile stuck on his face. "Hey, Edward", I tugged him from the sleeve. "Yea?" "Ever seen Emmett look like that before?" Oh, man, I would've liked to get Edward's expression on videotape. His face when he turned to look at Emmett. I could tell he did his very best not to explode with laughter. "He looks like someone just performed a bypass freaking surgery on him", I chuckled. Edward looked at me with a very, very serious expression on his handsome face. "An unsuccessful one", he whispered. I couldn't control myself anymore, it was absolutely impossible, and so I found myself bursting with laughter until it broke completely out of control. My puppy-faced brother didn't even notice when I doubled over, my whole body twitching with laughter, and all because of him. I felt tears running down from my face, and that made everything even more hysterical. I could tell Edward had to hold back, and even still he was almost in as bad condition as I was. "Hahahahahahah, a fucking bozo", Edward was wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. I couldn't say a word, I was still snickering. Eventually I calmed down, and started stepping towards the others side by side with Edward, taking deep breaths and being careful not to look at him. Not because I was afraid of myself staring at him, but because I was afraid of myself completely cracking up and never recovering. We both pursed our lips tightly together, when we took in the scene in front of us...

Rosalie was standing there in the middle, with a sunny smile on her face, whilst Emmett was fussing all over her, taking her jacket, offering her a chair, trying to amuse her with his ludicrous jokes, and all I could do was stare at this freak of nature bouncing in front of me, all eager to please the girl in every possible way. I looked at Edward, gobsmacked. "You happen to have the phone number for the local missing persons' agency? I might have lost my brother." He looked at me and nodded. "I'm seriously starting to get worried." We both shook our heads in unison, not noticing Alice prancing to us until she was there, all chirpy and full of energy. "You guys wanna go sit down? Let's go find a good spot!" And with that she was gone, already taking little dance steps next to Jasper, who didn't seem to be bothered the slightest. He must have gotten used to her, though. _Well, actually, who wouldn't love Alice? She is the sweetness herself._ Edward and I followed them to a nearby table, leaving Rosalie and Emmett alone, who looked like they were performing a well-rehearsed play.

"So, friends, how do you like the new love blossoming here?" Alice leaned over the table, addressing her question to all of us. I quickly glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye, and saw him doing the same. I felt the corner of my mouth twitching. "Emmett at his best", I muttered, trying to keep myself concentrated on the small fly flying over Jasper's head on the other side of the table. "Yea, he's a natural", Edward confirmed, and that was all it took for us to smack our heads to the table and squeal with laughter. Oh, lord, this was impossible. I couldn't be serious in Edward's company, it was just downright impossible. _Thank god this is not a funeral. Someone would have already thrown us in the asylum. Now they might just think we are bursting of joy for the newlyweds. _Alice looked at us both with an undefinable smile on her red lips. She then turned to Jasper, and after twenty seconds of intense staring, they nodded simultaneously. _Holy shit, it looks like they can pretty much read each others _minds. _They fit together too well, it's almost like some sort of magic... _I wondered what their staring contest had been about, and was about to demand an explanation, when Alice suddenly stood up from her chair. "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me, Bella, Edward." In a matter of seconds, Jasper was standing next to her, holding her hand. "I'm coming with you, baby." Within two seconds, they were gone, and I was suddenly disturbingly aware of me being there alone with Edward.

**So, I know this is moving really slowly and I would love to speed it up but I'm not any good at it.. As I write the next chapter I will try to make it move along a bit faster. Sorry if this was super boring, but now at least everyone gets what's going on... I'm gonna try and update this tomorrow, can't stay away from this for too long... This writing has got me hooked. Yea, so as long as I can get myself teared apart from this one great fanfic story I'm currently reading, I will be writing more. Please just review this, whether you liked it or not! Critic will let me know what I do wrong and help me develop as a writer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea so I just thought I'd write a bit before I go to bed since I have school tomorrow and all.. Yeah, right. I ended up writing a whole chapter, so why not post it if I have it ready. There's some Edward's pov too, didn't wanna write it all from just Bella's. Please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Oh yes, and Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters... Unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The laughter had abruptly died. I bit my lip nervously, suddenly feeling shy there next to Edward. He had a little smile on his awfully luscious lips as he slightly tilted his head and looked at me, straight into the eyes. I felt the hot again. _No, not the blushing, please, not the blushing._ Oh, yes, the blushing. I had no say to that, and I knew exactly what I looked like at the moment without having to check my face in a mirror. I didn't know whether I should look at him, look away, say something or keep quiet. Edward kept watching me, and I was working hard in my head to find something to say. _Something smart, yet funny. Nothing stupid, Bella. Don't say anything stupid._

"You - you have green eyes", I blurted. _No, not that one!_ But Edward just chuckled. "Last time I checked, yea", he confirmed. What was I thinking again, talking about _eyes?_ I wanted to be invisible, crawl out of here somehow… I simply had no idea of what to do, never having been in this situation before. Yes, I had had minor crushes on some boys earlier on, but never had I felt like this. The boys I used to like, well, they rarely even were aware of my very existence. But now I was here, facing the most handsome man in the whole world… And never mind the handsomeness, it wasn't just the looks. There was something else I couldn't fathom, like magnetism, some sort of power coming from him, seeking for my attention. _Pulling_ my every cell towards him. And, as if that wasn't enough, he was very well aware of my existence. Unfortunately.

I started flicking through the pages of my favorite books in my mind, hoping for help, for answers. But the truth was, no freaking _book _could help me now. I knew they had been just a waste of time. I was no Cathy, Edward was no Heathcliff. _I should've listened to Jessica when she told me to read Cosmo instead of my Brontës._ Damn Jessica and her knowledge on men. Damn Jessica with her astute advice. Damn _me _for always ignoring her. Damn…

"Do you want something to drink?"

...Edward for being such a gentleman and making my legs tremble.

Seriously. Couldn't he just be normal? Just treat me like guys usually did, like I was from Pluto or something? No, out of all the men on this earth, the one that _made my fucking legs tremble_ had to be the nice one, offering to get me a drink. _Oh, right_. _He just offered to get me a drink._ Should I answer? Yes. What should I answer? Not the slightest idea.

"Oh. Thanks, that would be really nice." I made an attempt to smile, though it might have just looked like I had a cavity that hurt like shit. So, Edward stood up from his chair, flashing me the crooked smile that got me hooked earlier, and made his way towards the bar in the middle. He even looked good from behind, with all the broad shoulders, muscled back... My eyes moved downwards. And, honestly, I am not usually like this, I _don't_ even look every time Jessica tells me to. But, I have to admit this. _Edward Cullen has an extremely fabulous ass._

_Bella, quit dreaming. With 99% certainty he has a girlfriend, if not five million of them._

"He doesn't", Alice chirped. She had emerged from around the corner, with Jasper nowhere in sight.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"Did I... Say that out loud?"

"Yes", she giggled. Needless to say, I felt the familiar hotness again... _Welcome, tomato face._

"Fuck." _That one came from the heart._

"Bella, please. Like I didn't _see_ it when you first laid your eyes on him! I'm not blind, you know", Alice rolled her eyes. I groaned loudly. Should I pretend I didn't know what she was talking about? _No, you idiot, she just heard you wondering about him having a girlfriend!_ "Was I really that obvious?" I asked, worried. Had everyone here seen it? Had _Edward _seen it? Probably yes. Most likely he was laughing at me there right now, with everyone else. Laughing at the girl who couldn't hide her stupid feelings from anyone. I really, really wanted to just disappear. Run away, go sit in the car until everyone else got enough of this stupid wedding. I had made a total fool of myself, drooling over him like some overeager, harassing 15-year-old. _Just like Mike Newton._ I couldn't condemn Mike anymore, since I was obviously the female equivalent for him. This was so embarrassing, I had just been pushing myself at him the whole time, and everyone had seen it...

"Don't worry about that, Bells. It's not like you did something to make it obvious, but I know you. Of course I can tell when you fancy someone. I've known you before you could even talk, when you were just a baby whose poop stank like no other." "Do we have to talk about baby poop?" I asked dryly. "Ugh, Bells. That was _not_ the point. I just mean, why are you freaking out like that? It's normal, you know. About time that happened! I've waited for you to fall for someone since the day I met Jasper... This is great! Finally we can compare things", Alice grinned at me, all excited and everything. I think she went a bit overboard, though. Sure, I felt very different with Edward than I had with anyone else, but I had only known him for like... An hour. And she claimed I had _fallen_ for him. "It's just a crush", I muttered. She raised one eyebrow at me. "Come on, I've seen that before. It's happened to _me_, for Christ's sake. I'd know that look anywhere, honey, and that's _not_ a crush. You're falling hard, girl", she nodded. Alice was analyzing me like she was some sort of scientist and I was her guinea pig. Me, falling for Edward Cullen? Ha, ha, ha. And like it would matter, anyway. He'd never look at me that way, not if I was the only female in all Washington.

"It's not like I have a chance", I confessed, "I mean, look at me, Al. And look at him. Like he would ever..." "He totally has a thing for you", Alice said confidently. I snorted. "Not likely."

That was when Alice put that look on her face, and I knew the look. It meant serious Alice-lecture coming straight at me. She crossed her arms, sat down next to me and looked at me firmly in the eyes. "Now", she started, "you listen to me. You listen to my every word and I take no objections. You are not to say a word, lady." I would've laughed, but it wasn't amusing. Hard to believe, but despite her pixie-like bearing and sweet smile, Alice could be pretty scary. Scary _and_ convincing. So I just remained quiet, ready for her tirade.

"Bella Swan, don't ever, ever underestimate yourself like that again. You are absolutely stunning, you know it, I know it, and my dear brother knows it. Don't come telling me he doesn't, because I have lived with him for eighteen long years, and know exactly when he dislikes something. I also know when he likes something, and let me tell you, he likes you very, very much. So you be good now, don't run away, don't shut your mouth and sulk in the corner. Just keep on like that, be yourself... And he will be yours before you know it."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know if it has escaped your notice, but I'm not exactly the sexy vamp type. You might have lived with him for all your life, but there's one thing you're wrong about. There is no way in hell Edward is attracted to _me._" Alice squinted her eyes at me, and that was when we saw Edward and Jasper approaching the table, with a tray full of delicious-looking drinks, all different colors, shapes and sizes. Edward put the tray down in front of us and went to sit down next to Jasper, on the other side of the table.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I took one of each. You can choose", he said very matter-of-factly, as if he had just told me the population of Forks. Alice shot me an "i-told-you-so" -look from the right. Okay, so Edward brought me a full tray of drinks, just so I could pick one. Yes, they looked heavenly, yes, it was very sweet of him, but... Okay, there was no way of denying it. He liked me, a bit. At least, he liked me as a friend. "Aren't you thirsty?", he smirked at me. I gulped. Could I really just take one? _Any_ of them? Even the red one, with the cute little umbrella? "They are non-alcoholic", he continued, as I hesitated. I glanced at him. "Can I even take the one... With the umbrella?" I beeped. For a second he just looked at me, then he burst into laughter. _Great, so he laughs at me now. Like we laughed at Rose and Emmett. _"You are so fucking cute, Bella." Blush, blush, blush, coming again. I almost felt like jumping on the table and giving a warning for everyone. "Pick whichever one you want. With the umbrella, without the umbrella, the red one, green one, pink one... You can have them all if you want."

"Just pick the damn drink, Bells, I want one too", Alice snickered. I took the red one with the umbrella, hesitantly. I wasn't used to being treated like this. I thought he would've gotten me a glass of water or something. Coke, maybe, if he was being nice. But a tray full of virgin cocktails? Oh, no. Not in this world. I tasted the one I had picked, with the famous umbrella. It was to die for. Strawberries, a hint of lemon. Sweet, yet tangy. "Good?" Edward smirked at me. I probably had the dumbest expression on my face. "Delicious", I hummed. He laughed quietly and picked a green one for himself. "Glad you like it."

EdPOV

I wanted to just laugh out loud when I looked at Bella. She was the sweetest thing, with the blushing and being all clumsy and everything. She held her beloved strawberry-cocktail in her delicate fingers and looked like the most fragile thing in the world. Her big, brown eyes just darting from me to the drink and back. Yeah, I felt like a fucking moron for acting like this, carrying her a shitload of cocktails and everything - but I couldn't help it. Something in her just made want to do all those things for her. I would've probably carried her around the room and sang the National Anthem if she had asked me to. And I didn't have the slightest idea of why I was so enchanted with her. It had just been the way she looked at me when she got here with her family, the instance I laid my eyes on her - she was just inviting me in, and I couldn't stay away...

_Flashback_

_"And then I told him to..." Carlisle was telling a story of some nutcase patient of his, and Charlie was laughing his ass off. I was laughing too, admittedly, it was funny... Though I normally didn't find their jokes amusing, what with their sense of humor being somewhat fucked up. A Carlisle-and-Charlie get-together at our house usually meant Alice escaping to Jasper's and me leaving the house until it was claimed safe territory again. So, I don't know if Carlisle intentionally wanted his story to be funny to everyone around and not just Charlie, but he was really putting an effort... And it worked, for me at least. As I was laughing, I got an odd feeling like somebody was watching me. And I turned around, looking for the source of it, and then I saw her. A girl standing there with Alice, Jasper and some big guy, who I assumed was Emmett. The girl was just looking at me with the strangest expression on her face. Curiosity? Admiration? Interest? I couldn't define it. It definitely felt nothing like the usual looks I got from girls... Like from Tanya, our next-door-neighbor, who usually made it clear that she was practically stripping me off my clothes as she stared at me, every fucking time she passed me on the road or something. But this girl didn't look at me like that. It took me a moment before I realized what was the difference; she wasn't trying to seduce me into a bathroom-session. So I smiled at her, and the she blushed. The cutest, rosy blush I have ever seen on anyone. I just couldn't tear my eyes off her. Then I heard Charlie saying something, but I didn't pay attention... The only words I caught were "...Bella and Emmett..." and that was when I figured the girl must be Bella. Little spaghetti-legged Bella Swan, Alice's shy friend and Emmett's little sister. And, wow, hadn't she changed in ten years. "Carlisle, Charlie... Please excuse me, I'm just gonna go say hi..." I turned to my dad and Charlie, who didn't even hear me. I shrugged, and started walking towards the girl. I saw her eyes widen, she was biting her lip, and then, when I was about six feet away from her, she turned around, flicking her hair as she did. Her hair smelled like summer, and flowers. _

_End_

I had introduced myself then, and she had smiled the cutest fucking smile I have ever seen, with her bitten lips and all. We had gone to find our seats, and laughed at the bulky Emmett being all flustered and baffled with Rosalie. Sure, Rose was the beauty herself, but personally I had never found her too attractive, I don't know why. She just wasn't my type, I guess. And she was one of those people who had used to getting everyone's attention. I wanted to be the one not to grant her that, and since the day she realized she could never get me, she had been all bitter about it. Oh well, good old Em had probably given her a pretty good boost up. He was like one lost puppy around her.

Bella had clearly been more relaxed when we had made fun of Em and Rose there, she hadn't been struggling with her words (which I actually found fucking cute, to be honest) and she had been cracking up like no other... And then we had gotten here with Al and Jazz, and they had left and she was suddenly so tense, all timid and shy. And I still couldn't fathom the reason behind her behavior... She didn't try to hit on me in any way, or make an impression. She was just being all bashful and everything. But so _genuine. _There was no pretending, she didn't try to please me and be a fucking temptress. She was, in one word, really _confusing_ me.

"Eddie", I heard Alice's lively voice through my thoughts. She knew how I hated her calling me that, like I was a three-year-old. _Eddie. _Please, like my real name wasn't bad enough. I ignored her.

"Edward?" She tried again. I turned to look at her. "Yea?"

"We should probably go and congratulate aunt Amelia and Harry." I sighed. She was right. The worst part coming, all mandatory congratulations to our fussy aunt Amelia and her wrinkly old Harry. Well, what could I say, if he made her happy... I just wasn't at my best with older people, especially when there would probably be a whole bunch of Amelia's dear friends, giggling at me like some teenagers. That's how it always was... Old ladies acting worse than my old classmates at high school.

"Can I come with you guys?" Bella asked shyly. I wanted to just tousle her hair, she was so adorable. "Of course, silly."

I heard Alice chuckling next to us, satisfied. I just rolled my eyes at her. She wasn't the worst sister, but she could definitely be annoying as hell. I got up at the same time with Bella, and gave her an encouraging smile. _Relax, Bambi._ Jasper got up too, and pulled Alice from her chair, holding her hand. I gently touched Bella's back, as to guide her to the right direction. "Ready to charm the aunties, Jazz?"

We survived through the congratulations, barely. There were only like ten occasions when I was nearly choked by a distant relative (or that's what they said...), and Jasper got the same treatment, with all the high-pitched screams _"Oh, Alice, is this your boyfriend? How lovely!"_ One aunt of some sort even asked Bella whether she was my girl, and man, I would've liked a picture of her face then. She blushed the deepest scarlet, muttering just something denying under her breath. I just laughed at that, knowing how absurd the question was. Me, with a girl? Yeah, right. Though Bella was real sweet... Well, I don't date. Never have.

The rest of the night went by swiftly, with us laughing our asses off at Rose and Emmett, who finally decided to come in sight from wherever they had been hiding; I didn't really wanna know. Alice and Jasper went dancing for a while, and Bella continued her silence, except for when she was making funny and - yes, somewhat snide - remarks of Rosalie and Emmett, or when she was chatting with Alice. We weren't really left alone anymore, so she rarely addressed her words to just me, but when she did, I always felt flattered, in a weird way. I could've spent all night there, just looking at her and having fun with her, Jazz and Alice, who was, for once, acting very nicely, but at some point Renee and Charlie came to us, saying that they were leaving. And as our parents followed them with the same announcement, we all got up and left together.

I had come with Alice, Jasper and Rose, and our parents had their own car. I saw Emmett and Rosalie discussing quietly beside the Swans' big, red truck and hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't be riding back home with us. Not that he bothered me in any way, he seemed like a cool guy, but I didn't want two lovesick couples making out in my car all the way back to Forks. Alice and Bella were making some plans for the next week and hugging for the millionth time. I exchanged bored looks with Jasper. "Girls", he rolled his eyes and I couldn't but agree. Renee was already sitting in their car, and Emmett was parting with Rosalie. Charlie still had some last-minute joke to tell to Carlisle... _Those two should definitely be locked up somewhere_. Esme was sitting in the car, too, and looking at Renee, frustrated. Poor women, what idiots had they married.

"I will call you tomorrow, okay? See you next week!" Alice promised, hugging Bella one last time before she took Jasper's hand and led him in my car. Rose was already waiting in there, having said goodbyes to Emmett... And knowing her, probably having made up plans to meet up again the second they were back in Forks. So it was only me and Bella there, and she was biting her lip again, staring at the ground. "It was real nice seeing you, Bella", I smiled at her. She raised her head, and looked at me. She smiled too, all nervous and so damn cute. "You too", she whispered, "real nice." I uttered a laugh. "I guess I'll see you around... When you come hang with Alice?" I asked, though it was more like a statement than a question. Her face lit up and she smiled widely. "Yea", she nodded then, "I'll see you then." And with that she took off, jumping in the backseat of their truck. I waved at Renee and went to my own Volvo, getting into the driver's seat. Alice sticked her head from the backseat up front, looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"So, you and Bells, huh?"

* * *

**Okay guys, please if you read this all the way through, I'm begging you to review. Whether its good or bad you have to say, I will like, love you forever if you just let me know your opinion! :D**

* * *


End file.
